


In flames

by Suiren



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Metahumans, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiren/pseuds/Suiren
Summary: Set in season one. One of the lead physicists returns to S.T.A.R. Labratories after she was presumed dead when she sacrificed herself trying to shut the system down. Trying to resume the life she had, she realises that life is gone.





	In flames

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written after the episode ‘The man in the Yellow Suit’ and follows a different timeline. Everything after this specific episode has not, and maybe will not happen. There are of course certain paths I do want to follow, and some I won’t. Things will come along as I write them. I hope you will enjoy this story, please let me know what you think. Also this is the first time in about 3 years I'm posting a story of mine in public, it has been a while hehe!

‘Barry!?!’ Cisco yelled through the microphone, hoping it would reach Barry’s earpiece. ‘BARRY?!!’ he yelled again. But the other end remained silent. The young scientist had his hands in his hair, with panic in his eyes he looked at the monitor in front of him. On the screen was a big red flashing alarm, specifically focussing on the ignition centre of the particle accelerator. As fast as Cisco could he tried to stabilize the ignition centre. It was no use. The temperature started to rise, as if the accelerator tried to start itself again. With more panic he had before he yelled through the microphone again, hoping his friend would hear him this time.  
‘BARRY?’ This time he had more luck. ‘Cisco, what’s up?’ Barry asked. ‘Barry, I need you here right now. We have a problem, the accelerator is restarting.’ Within moments the scarlet speedster appeared in front of him. ‘Where are Doctor Wells and Caitlin?’ he asked with a slight tremble in his voice. ‘They’re trying to manually turn of the ignition centre. But nothing seems to work!’ The young scientist answered. That exact moment more alarms went off. ‘It’s gonna blow!!!’ Cisco exclaimed.   
That’s when time started to slow down for Barry, and started to run. First picking up his friend. Making sure he was safe and sound outside before heading back in for his other friends. As he reached them he saw an orange bolt circulating the ignition centre. It was like a fiery thunder. Even though he was so fast it looked like the bolt was faster than he was. In milliseconds fire started to fill the room, slowly reaching the two scientists and the speedster. He picked up his friends and started running again. The fire followed him as he ran through the long hallways of the accelerator. That’s when he noticed the sparks mixed with the fire. He started to run faster, trying to outrun the bolt. When he finally reached the final hallway and the door outside he tried to prepare himself for what comes next. 

As they stood outside they all expected the worse. The accelerator exploding, the whole city wiped from the world, but none of those things happened. Instead an orange streak started circling around them. When suddenly it stopped and a young woman collapsed. 

With surprise in her voice Caitlin spoke ‘Is that… Anna?’ 

2 years prior the explosion, Doctor Wells had hired a physicist specialising in electromagnetism. She was the head of the team who worked on the ignition centre. Her name was Doctor Anna Serafino. Doctor Wells and Doctor Serafino were two brilliant minds, who during their job exactly knew how to work together and get their work done. If one needed help with an equation the other was eager to help. On personal level however they did not click at all. Fights after working hours were not uncommon. Working hours for the teams were a common discussion, but even the lunches or the music in the working areas. Even outside work if they’d meet it eventually would end up in a discussion. Why no one really figured out. One thing was clear, if you heard them having a discussion you better not disturb either of them because there was no way out. Cisco had learned that the hard way. 

‘It seems to be it is her, Caitlin.’ Doctor Wells answered the bio-engineer. Barry looked to the others, obviously questioning the situation. He had heard about a doctor Anna Serafino. She was one of the victims together with Ronnie Raymond who had given their lives in order to save the city. As head of the ignition centre, the original power source of the accelerator, she tried to manually shut down the whole system. Sadly, it wasn’t enough, her body was never found. Until now. 

They had put her on the bed in the cortex. Caitlin was checking all her vitals, which seemed to be on the same level as Barry. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it.’ Barry spoke with awe in his voice. ‘Just like me, and the man in the yellow suit she definitely is a speedster. But this wasn’t just lightning, she was like fire.’ Doctor Wells wore a faint smile on his face. ‘She must have been affected by the accelerator. You see, when the ignition of the accelerator starts. It starts with the intake of flammable gasses. When these gasses are compressed the ignition part begins. A spark is needed to ignite these gasses and burn it. And then it exhausts and the process starts over again.’ The doctor explained. ‘But why now? Why has she only appeared now?’ Cisco wondered, but before his question could be answered Anna woke up gasping for air. 

With wide eyes she looked at the people around her. The last thing she remembered was being in the ignition centre, trying to close everything down. After there are memories scattering through her brain. She remembers running away from something, everything was moving so slow except her and an unidentifiable being. ‘I’m sorry but, what happened? My brain feels… Fried. And that’s expressing it softly.’ Anna said, speaking to the people in front of her. ‘Well, that is because it actually, well, was kind of. I think?’ Cisco answered her. 

Five months before the explosion she had made the exact same statement. ‘Ugh, my mind feels fried.’ Anna said to Cisco, while taking another sip of her coffee. ‘You almost electrocuted yourself, AGAIN. Of course you feel fried. When will you ever learn it?’ He said laughing to his friend. Together they walked to the cortex of the accelerator. ‘Anna….’ A gruff voice came from the cortex. As they reached it they saw Harrison standing with his arms crossed. With puppy dog eyes Cisco looked to Anna, mouthing the word sorry as he promptly turned around. The woman rolled her eyes as she looked to the older doctor in front of her. ‘Yeah, yeah, safety precautions and all. I am aware doctor Wells.’ ‘Then why do I constantly need to remind you to be safe. This is the third time this month I have to remind you. And quite honestly you are getting on my nerves.’ As he spoke she just looked at the equations he had written on the board standing in the cortex. Barely listening to what he has to say. ‘Anna!’ he yelled to her. ‘Has it ever occur to you that your actions influence everything? Not just you?’ She knew he was right, he was more often than she’d like to admit.

It was weird to see him like she did right now. In his wheelchair. The image was not what she had expected. Then again, she didn’t really know what to expect from the world. He seemed to have found peace with his fate. She hadn’t. Not really. The others had explained what happened to her, how much time had passed. It felt so unreal. Everyone thought she didn’t make it. And yet, here she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
